Krypto and his Gang
Krypto and his Gang is an American animated television series produced by Warner Bros. Animation, based on the DC Comics character Krypto. Is the successor series of Krypto the Superdog. It will air on Boomerang and Cartoon Network on January 1, 2019. Plot 6 months after the events of the previous series, When its owners Kevin, Andrea And Sean along his parents are sent to 30 years in prision for homicide to steal, manufacture and sell drugs and for being against the government, Krypto, Streaky and Ace dediced to stay and live with The Dog Star Patrol forever. When his formers enemies Mechanikat and Snooky Wookums are subjected to life imprisonment the gang will join the force with their new enemies Mystery and Mystery Jr. and they will travel around the world to fight forces that threaten the safety and well being of the people and animals of the world. With an amazing array of super powers, this trio cannot be stopped. Characters Krypto the Superdog - A white labrador retriever who has all of the super powers of Superman. Streaky the Supercat - A orange solami cat with a yellow streak along his back who carries the same powers as krypto. Ace the Bat-Hound - A grey german shepherd and Batman's pet dog, he fights crime utilizing various detective skills and gadgetry built into collar; he also uses a rocket sled for traveling long distances. Brainy Barker - A purple saluki, she is the leader of the Dog Star Patrol. Brainy Barker possesses telepathic/telekinetic powers, allowing her to read minds, project forcefields, and levitale objects. She has a crush on Krypto the Superdog. Mammoth Mutt - A pink chihuahua with the ability to inflate her body of an enourmous ball-shaped size, allowing her to use her size to attack foes. She can also expand other parts of her body . Bull Dog - A lavender bulldog, with a stereotype British accent and two big, bull-like horns that can be used for attacking foes and bracking objects. Paw Pooch - A yellow and brown basset hound with eight legs, allowing him to dig and run quickly. Tail Terrier - A green scottish terrier with the ability to stretch his tail and use it like a lasso. He also has a stereotype Texas accent. Tusky Husky - A sky blue siberian husky, with a stereotyoe French-Canadian accent and a giant front tooth which he can use as a drill. He also is the tallest member of the Dog Star Patrol. Hot Dog - A red dachshund with the ability to generate tremendous heat from his body and breathe fire. Stretch-O-Mutt - Buddy, a guard dog at S.T.A.R labs, accidentaly fell int a vant of chemicals and developed shape-changing powers similar to Plastic man. Sometimes he can be too silly for his own good. Mystery - A dark alien-person who spies and try to end the gang. Mystery Jr. - A little dark alien-person assistant of Mystery. Cast Main Cast *Samuel Vincent as Krypto *Brian Drummond as Streaky *Scott McNeil as Ace *Ellen Kennedy as Brainy Barker *Kelly Sheridan as Mammoth Mutt *Michael Dobson as Bull Dog *Dale Wilson as Paw Pooch *Peter Kelamis as Tail Terrier *Terry Klassen as Tusky Husky *Trevor Devall as Hot Dog Recurring Cast *Joseph May as Stretch-O-Mutt *Kieran Culkin as Mystery *Rob Paulsen as Mystery Jr. *Paul F. Tompkins as Teddy *Margo Martindale as Cacaro *Billy Crystal as Ají *James Arnold Taylor as Abraham *Kimiko Glenn as Della *Kaley Cuoco as Dora *Jessica DiCicco as Soraya *Maurice LaMarche as Johnny *Jason Marsden as Sherlock *Jim Rash as Donald Additional Voices *Bret Iwan *Russi Taylor *Tony Anselmo *Tress MacNeille *Bill Farmer *Jim Cummings *Bob Bergen *Dan Castellaneta *Nancy Cartwright *Billy West *J.K. Simmons *Robb Pruitt *Cree Summer *Eric Kirkchberger *Vanessa Williams *Danny Pudi *Ben Schwartz *Bobby Moynihan